


Rainbow Sprinkles

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the ever-tired Ymir refuses to get up in the morning, Krista, her roommate, decides to take on the task of waking her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> This is just an old YumiKuri fic I wrote over on FF. Aside from some editing changes, it's the same story.

**Rainbow Sprinkles**

Ymir was fucking exhausted.

Sunlight flooded into the room through the window blinds, a ray of light assaulting her right in the damn face. It was as if the light found the perfect angle to annoy the crap outta her at max capacity.

She wanted to punch the sun in its fucking throat.

Ymir, who was still fully committed to falling back to sleep, groaned before turning around in her bed and burying her face into her pillow. It was super frickin’ cold outside and her bed was comfortable as all hell. A flock of hot dames couldn’t get her to wake up, even if they were naked and covered in like… chocolate or something else delicious and edible. Whipped cream? Syrup? Rainbow sprinkles?

Unless it was Krista. Yeah, she’d get up for her.

With that thought, her dreams took a wicked turn for the awesome.

* * *

 

Krista pulled a sweater on and slipped out of her room. She walked into the kitchen where Mikasa and Annie were sitting at the table, sipping on coffee while Sasha stood at the stove. If the infamous glutton was cooking, the chances were high that there wouldn’t be anything left by the time she was finished heating it up. Sasha had a tendency to nibble while making food.

“No Ymir yet?” Krista asked, looking around the room. Mikasa had the decency to shrug, while Annie made no reaction at all. Sasha looked up from the stove and smiled.

“Sleeping Beauty has yet to emerge from her cave,” she informed, using the spatula to point at Ymir’s door.

A frustrated sigh escaped from Krista’s lips. While Mikasa, Sasha, and Annie were easy enough to deal with, in the sense that Krista wasn’t always having to take care of stuff for them, her final roommate was a completely different story. Ymir could sleep through any alarm clock, and had a tendency to go full on Satan spawn when woken up.

“You really thinking about going in there?” Annie asked, eyeing the she-demon’s room. “Death would be preferable to the total suck-fest that will ensue if you wake that one up”

Krista’s house mates had long ago decided that they’d no longer be waking Ymir up for any reason whatsoever, be it school or fire. The girl had a tendency to be a down right pain in the ass in the mornings to them. The only one who seemed able to wake her without enticing her wrath was Krista.

Once, after Sasha walked in with breakfast, Ymir smacked it out of her hands and spilled it all over the floor. Sasha pretty much had a full on psycho breakdown and nearly killed the her for wasting food. On another instance, Ymir annoyed the hell out of Mikasa, what with her tendency to say she was up, only to fall back to sleep the moment Mikasa left the room. She even sleep slapped Annie once. It would have been terrifying had it not been for the stunned look on Annie’s face. Krista laughed, Annie got pissed, and yet another person refused to wake the jerk.

Krista probably would have given up as well, but Ymir tended to act differently with her in the morning than she did the others. While it generally made Krista slightly uncomfortable and super embarrassed, she also couldn’t help but kinda like it.

“Ugh, wish me luck,” Krista groaned, heading towards the door, summoning whatever courage her tiny body could muster.

“I will miss you, sweet Krista,” Sasha called after her. “May it be a quick, painless death.”

“Can I have your TV?” Mikasa asked. “And if it’s death by Ymir, I think it’s fairly obvious it’ll be anything but painless.”

“I call dibs on her car,” Annie blurted out.

“Well shit,” Sasha muttered.

“I’m not gonna die!” Krista shouted over her shoulder as she slipped into Ymir’s room.

* * *

 

Clothes littered the floor and the blonde did her best to avert her gaze from the bra in front of her feet. She cleared her throat before moving over to the window and opening up the blinds. An incomprehensible groan was the only reply she received.

“Ymir, it’s time to wake up. You’re gonna be late for class if you don’t get up soon,” Krista called, making sure to stand back. Ymir had grabby hands in the morning.

The brunette didn’t move.

“Ymir?”

Still nothing.

She stepped closer, poking the freckled girl.

“Earth to Ymi- Yaaah!”

A hand shot out from beneath the covers and pulled the blonde down onto the bed. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and Krista could feel the sleeping girl’s form envelope her. She tried to wiggle out of it, but the hold was too strong.

* * *

 

Ymir was very much so still half asleep, having dreamt of sweet Krista cuddles. The fact that she had a massive thing for her roommate was blatantly obvious, despite her having tried to hide it at first.

“Ymir! Let go, you’re gonna wrinkle my clothes,” Krista complained, trying to push the sleeping girl’s arm off of her.

“Stop talking and be a good pillow,” Ymir grumbled to sleep Krista, not knowing the real Krista was the one she was force-snuggling.

“This isn’t funny. Get off of me.”

“A good, super fucking hot pillow with really nice-“

Krista swatted at the tan hand that was slowly sliding up her stomach. The hand recoiled back underneath the sheets, but the blonde only had a short time to celebrate her victory.

“Aww, don’t be shy. I mean, sure they’re super tiny, but they’re still nice.”

Ymir would regret that comment.

* * *

 

Krista flicked Ymir’s forehead, sending her retreating back into the blankets. She quickly tumbled out of the bed before Ymir decided to get handsy again.

“What the fuck, Short-Stuff? I said they were nice! You should take it as a compliment,” Ymir grumbled the words, rubbing the spot where she was assaulted.

Ymir’s eyebrows furrowed and, to Krista, it appeared as though she was confused and very deep in thought. Breath stealing gold eyes blinked open and she stared at her, completely bewildered.

Krista could see the moment of realization flash across Ymir’s eyes as the girl realized what she’d just done in her sleep-drunk state. Completely awake now, her freckled cheeks flushed red and she threw her blanket over her head, trying to create a barrier between her and her accidental victim.

“Uh, Ymir,” Krista muttered awkwardly. “You, erm, need to get up now.”

“I refuse.”

“Get up now.”

“…”

“Ymir?”

“Not even if you were naked and covered in chocolate.”

“Wake up- wait, what?” Krista’s body lost all strength and ability to move, and her entire face, ears to her neck, felt hot. She could feel a soft, steady pounding in her head. “Ymir?”

After a moment the blanket covering Ymir’s face pulled down slightly and a single golden eye peeked at her.

“I take it back. You, naked, rainbow sprinkles. That’s what’ll get me up.”

“N-No way in hell!” Krista stammered. Perhaps, if Ymir was the naked one, it’d be a completely different story, but there was no way she was stripping in front of the formerly snoozing girl. Not today. “Not gonna happen.”

“Ah, goodnight then,” Ymir pulled the blanket back up.

“Oh, come on Ymir. I don’t want to go to class by myself, and you can’t afford to miss another day. Get out of bed.”

“I said naked with sprinkles,” Ymir’s muffled voice mumbled from underneath the throw. Krista had long ago noticed the brunette often reverted to jokes when she was embarrassed.

 “Damn it, Ymir.”

“Fine, no sprinkles then,” Ymir compromised. “Damn, you strike a hard bargain.”

“I’m not getting naked!” Krista yelled loud enough that Sasha, Mikasa, and Annie probably heard it. Still, she knew they wouldn’t be shocked. This kinda thing happened between her and Ymir far too often, practically every morning. In the beginning, it was a real eye opener. Now, it was a bizarre morning tradition.

“Fine,” Ymir pulled the blanket down and propped herself up in the bed. Krista could still detect a light blush on her cheeks as she stared down at the bed, unable to look Krista in the eye. A long finger scratched at a spot on the sheet she was resting on. “How about a kiss?”

“A… A what?” Krista tripped over her words.

 “Nothing. Forget about it. It was just a… uhm, a joke,” Ymir lied, shaking her head, but Krista could tell she had been serious.

Krista, unsure what to say, got up and walked to the door. She reached for the handle, but froze. After contemplating it for a moment, she looked back over her shoulder at Ymir, who was still watching her.

Ymir’s shirt had ridden up at some point during the night, exposing her tone stomach, making Krista have some fairly… intense feelings. She bit her bottom lip, weighing her options.

“Just one kiss?” Krista asked, voice wavering. She was unable to look Ymir in the eye, instead looking anywhere else but at her.

* * *

 

“Uh… what?” Ymir asked, totally and completely thrown. Before she could really take in what was happening, Krista was sitting on the bed beside her. All Ymir could do was stare at her, completely bewildered, as Krista pressed her soft, sweet lips gently against her own.

The moment Krista kissed her, Ymir went completely rigid. Her mind refused to work properly, and she could feel pure adrenaline pulsing through her body. By the time her brain finally decided to do its damn job and snap her back to her senses, Krista had pulled back. Ymir’s body moved forward slightly on its own, as if she was, without thinking it, searching for Krista’s absent lips, not yet finished with the kiss, yet all she found was empty air.

Krista, whose eyes had been fixed on the sheets beneath her, glanced up. She had just barely held back a laugh when she saw the comically confused expression on the Ymir’s face.

“Get up, Ymir,” Krista coaxed, a stray giggle escaping her lips as she pressed a quick peck to Ymir’s forehead. Ymir watched as she got up, tossed the clothes that covered her floor into the hamper, and slipped out of the room.

The order to get ready seemed to jog Ymir’s brain and she pulled the blanket off herself, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

“What, no tongue?” She called after Krista loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

 

By the time Ymir finished showering and made it to the kitchen, Annie, Mikasa, and Sasha were already gone. Krista sat at the table, eating her breakfast all politely and shit, like the damn refined ass lady she was.

Ymir grabbed the bowl that was left on the table for her and pretty much snarfed the entire contents down in a few quick bites. When she lowered the bowl from her face, she was met by Krista’s unimpressed stare. Shrugging, she tossed the bowl into the sink. Krista did the same before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

* * *

 

“So, I had an idea about how I’d be able to actually get up on time in the mornings,” Ymir blurted out as she pulled on her jacket before running her fingers through her freshly washed hair. “It’s pretty fucking brilliant, if I do say so myself.”

“Hmm, and what’s that?” Krista asked, pulling the door open before fishing into her pocket for the keys so she could lock up once they left. She’s be willing to do just about anything if it made the task of waking up Ymir, Queen of sleep perverts, every day easier.

She definitely had feelings for the tall girl, there was no lying to herself about that, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be felt up first thing in the morning by some half-asleep idiot, even if she did have a super sexy voice when she just woke up.

“I just need a little motivation, I think.”

“You don’t say,” Krista sighed, wary of where this was going. Ymir’s ideas never ended up going well.

“By a ‘little motivation,’ I mean let me grope you, and I’ll wake up on my own for the next week,” Ymir proposed, a proud smile on her face. “Get it? Little motivation… because your boobs are like, so small they’re nonexistent.”

Krista stared at her blankly for a long moment before closing the door on her stupid, freckled face.

“C’mon Krista! Just one boob! With sprinkles!”


End file.
